


Supernova Don't Stop

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Adult Entertainment AU, Director Maria, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Surprisingly Tame for a Porno AU, endgame malexa, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Maria DeLuca was an adult entertainment star who also directed. She had starred alongside her boyfriend Michael Guerin several times, but she had never directed him before. It was against her rules (“Too much like real life, me telling you what to do all the time,” she said, as though most of the femme domme scenes they acted didn’t also include that), but he refused to do his bisexual porn debut for any other director.He also didn’t want anyone else directing because this wasn’t just any bisexual porn debut. He was staring alongside Alex Thirsttrap Manes, the most popular (and hottest, according to both Michael and Maria’s tastes) gay porn star currently in the business.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Supernova Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/gifts), [beautifulcheat (Katalyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyst/gifts).



> _Can you explain just what you are?  
>  Cause I've never been this close to a star  
> The message was sent, you know what to do  
> 'Cause everybody needs to be someone, don't you?_
> 
> _Supernova, yeah, supernova  
>  Supernova goes pop  
> Supernova, you think it's over, but  
> The supernova don't stop_
> 
> —“Supernova,” Powerman 5000

Maria DeLuca was an adult entertainment star who also directed. She had starred alongside her boyfriend Michael Guerin several times, but she had never directed him before. It was against her rules (“Too much like real life, me telling you what to do all the time,” she said, as though most of the femme domme scenes they acted didn’t  _ also  _ include that), but he refused to do his bisexual porn debut for any other director. 

He also didn’t want anyone else directing because this wasn’t just any bisexual porn debut. He was staring alongside Alex Thirsttrap Manes, the most popular (and hottest, according to both Michael and Maria’s tastes) gay porn star currently in the business. 

The title of the film,  _ Supernova _ , didn’t precisely track for what amounted to some spanking and a facial, even if it supposedly took place on a spaceship, but Maria wasn’t paid to write the damn things. 

She insisted on the kitschy knock-off  _ Star Wars _ and  _ UFO  _ props, and Michael’s first scene had him wearing a pair of barely-there silvery shorts along with his cowboy boots. 

“I said I wanted blue milk, Rosa,” Maria said, rubbing her face since she wasn’t wearing a crap ton of makeup for once. 

“You really want me to go get you some food coloring? Now?” 

Maria thought about it, thought about making everyone wait, but maybe this Alex Manes was as much of a diva as the rumors said, so she declined. “Can’t you just bleed a sharpie in there? I’ll tell him not to eat it. It’ll save me a cut for him to brush his teeth, anyway.”

“Sure, fine. You’re crazy. Really make sure he doesn’t eat it!” Rosa said, running off to make more cereal. 

“Hear that, Michael? No eating the cereal! It’s got ink in it now.” 

“I’m loving the attention to detail,” Alex Manes said, joining her in his silk robe to watch. “Blue milk? Like  _ Star Wars _ . Sorry to interrupt, we wanted to check how you wanted my hair for this.”

_ Like anyone was going to be looking at his hair _ , Maria thought, since his nipples were distractingly at eye level. He seemed to have a permanent and effortless Blue Steel thing going on, once she made it up to his face. “I think it’s great like that. Maybe up a bit more? Make you taller.” 

“Sure,” Alex said, reaching into a bag for product and fluffing his hair up on his own. Staying to watch before he was called on set, and doing his own hair. Maybe not so much a diva.

“Okay, Rosa, how’s the cereal? Michael, you ready?” 

“What’s my line again?—I’m joking!  _ Joking _ !” Michael said, as Maria gave him a serious  _ I’ll kill you later and no one will find the body _ glare. “Ready. Pretending to eat blue milk cereal on the captain’s bed with boots on.” 

“Great,” Maria said. “Sound check?” 

“Sound check go!” Liz said, lifting one of her headphones. 

“Lights? Valenti, I’m seeing a dark spot on the bed.” 

“On the bed?” Kyle ran up to her viewscreen behind the camera. “Shit, yeah, sorry. Something must have gotten knocked.” 

Kyle made a quick adjustment, himself, because you didn’t exactly have  _ teams  _ to do things when making pornography, and Maria gave him a thumbs up. 

“Alright, set up shot, Michael, let’s see you with the spoon already in your mouth…” 

It was almost too slutty, Maria thought at first, but Michael had a wry way of doing slutty that circled past funny into actually endearing that made him pretty popular in certain circles. She had only recognized it in their playfulness while they weren’t working, and as much as part of her didn’t want to share this with the world...it was cinematic genius. As far as porn went, anyway. 

“That’s great, cut and print,” Maria said, wondering if it looked bad that she printed her boyfriend’s first take on day one. Whatever, this had been Michael’s condition, not hers. 

“Alex, I guess that means we’re ready for you.” 

“Great, I’m ready,” Alex said, taking off his robe. Under it, he was wearing a shimmering and very low-cut approximation of a uniform, more  _ Space Mutiny _ than  _ Star Trek _ . He took a sip of water and walked around the set so he could come through the door. 

“I’m gonna have to move the door for you,” Forrest, the set guy, said. “We couldn’t spring for automatic doors we only use in the one shot.” 

“That’s great! Like classic  _ Trek _ .”

“Man, I know, right? That’s what I said!” 

“Quiet on set!” Maria called. Michael was squirming in his boots and stretching out luxuriously, so she said, “And when you’re ready, Alex.  _ Action _ !”

The door worked seamlessly, probably due to Forrest and Alex’s apparent dedication to it. Michael was holding the bite of cereal a bit longer than was necessary, but that could be fixed in post. 

And the light hit Alex perfectly as he stepped into the room, enough that Michael wasn’t faking any interest. Enough that she almost had to prompt him—act  _ scared _ —but Alex carried right on. 

“‘Eating in the captain’s bed, flyboy?’” Alex asked, voice deeper than Maria had expected, though she’d seen his films before. “‘Not even an ace pilot such as yourself can get away with that.’” 

Michael set his cereal aside, giving Alex his signature shit-eating grin. “‘What are you gonna do, lock me in the brig? You need every starfighter pilot you’ve got,  _ sir _ .’” 

“‘I think I can come up with a better punishment for you.’” 

“Cut—that’s great, you guys, I want to switch camera angles here just a bit. Let’s run that again, and, Alex, why don’t you try grabbing his hair on that last line?” 

Alex demonstrated, making a fist behind Michael’s head but not actually grabbing his hair, and Michael snapped his head back, mouth open. 

“Great, just like that, yeah,” Maria said. “From your line, Alex. Quiet on set! Action.” 

They ran through the scene again, and this time, Alex actually curled his fingers in Michael’s hair and pulled. 

“Shit, I’m sorry!” 

“No, no, man, it’s okay!” 

“What’s the problem?” 

“I grabbed his hair, sorry, I got, ah, a little carried away.” 

“You have my permission to actually grab my hair,” Michael said, smiling a little shyly as he said it. 

On the next take, Alex resolutely did not grab Michael’s hair, because invitation or no that was not the kind of work he did, but it must have looked good enough because Maria didn’t stop them. 

“‘What’re you gonna do to me, Cap?’” Michael asked brazenly, head still tilted back into Alex’s fist, his smile sharp and submissive all at once. 

“‘I’ll feed you my cock for trying to eat on my bed, flyboy. And the boots are going to earn you a...flogging.’” 

“‘And here I thought I was gonna get a real punishment,’” Michael replied, clearly getting into this. 

Off-script, Alex knocked Michael’s feet off the bed, but Maria liked it, and didn’t stop him. Now that they were in a rhythm, Maria didn’t stop them for much, just small directions and for technical reasons. Michael was already hard in his tiny shorts, and Alex wasn’t far behind. They kept things professional, but even the most hardened professional couldn’t help but laugh at things like, “No, my zipper is genuinely stuck! Wardrobe!” in the middle of performative sex. 

By then, they were giggly, Michael enjoying his ‘punishment’ a little too much. Alex wasn’t spanking him hard, but enough that there was a glow on his ass and on his cheeks. It changed the dynamic of the scene, and now Maria kept stopping them. 

“Cut. You gotta  _ resent  _ each other for a bit longer,” Maria said. “No one comes until you get these giggles under control!” 

“Oh, no, what a threat,” Michael drawled, draped across Alex’s lap. “I don’t come til the final take, anyway.” 

_ And if you don’t behave, I won’t let you actually come until we  _ do  _ the final take _ , Maria thought, but didn’t say, in public. “Alex?” 

“I’m sorry, sorry.” Alex took several deep breaths without laughing, and schooled his face to a stern one again, putting those luscious eyebrows to work. “Ready. Line?” 

A very bored-looking Lindsay was on-book. “‘You want to eat on my bed—’”

“Right, right. Ready.” 

“Michael?” 

“Ready.” 

Michael got up on his elbows again, screwing his face up into something open-mouthed and rapturous. Michael’s shorts were long gone by this point, but the boots remained. Something about the ‘space cowboy’ aesthetic was integral to the scene, apparently. 

“Alright, from the line. And why don’t you really lay into him for me, huh?” 

Michael snorted again, breaking character, but Alex rested a hand on his back. “You think you can take it?” 

Michael coughed, sobering a little, as something in Alex’s tone melted his spine to liquid. “Yeah.” 

Maria wondered how these two would do with a little improvisation, but she was a professional who didn’t let her libido get in the way, so what she said was, “Action!” 

Alex took direction well, because the first thing he did was smack Michael’s ass again. There wasn’t a lot of force behind it, mostly noise, but Michael fisted the sheets in his hands. “‘You wanna eat on my bed, cadet, I’ll feed you something, alright.’”

“‘Yes, sir,’” Michael panted, squirming on Alex’s lap, performatively, but also really in the mood for it, obviously. “‘Please, sir.’”

“‘Oh, you think begging will get you out of what’s coming to you?’”

“‘I was kinda hoping begging would get me  _ into  _ it, sir.’”

Alex paused there, because that wasn’t quite the line, and Maria almost called ‘cut,’ but something was playing over Alex’s face, something she liked—something she wanted to catch on camera, she told herself. So she let them continue. 

“Into it, huh?” Alex said, his fingertips tracing the cleft of Michael’s ass. Michael was prepped, and obviously so, slick and shining on Camera 2. 

This was definitely off script, but Michael was clearly enjoying himself, moaning “ _ Yeah _ ,” so she didn’t want to stop it. 

Alex spanked him again, and then shoved him off his lap. Michael sprawled on the floor, still naked but for the boots. 

“‘Come here and suck my cock like I know you want to,’” Alex growled, back on script, but voice low and inviting, less demanding and scary. It was...probably too soft for the type of porno she was directing, but Maria let it ride, see where it would go. 

Michael was up on his knees immediately. 

“Cut, gotta reposition cameras,” Maria said, as things got more intimate. She probably should have had them run that line again, but they both were hard, and directing gay porn was done on a timetable. They’d reshoot again after lunch if they needed to. 

While the team moved the cameras, Alex was checking in with Michael. “Was that alright? Going off book like that?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Michael said, and he was  _ blushing _ from the attention. Oh, he was definitely crushing on Mr. Manes, and she’d have to tease him about it later. “I don’t mind being surprised.” 

Makeup artists swooped in to powder noses, and Michael asked for a sip of after before she shouted “Action!” again, the cameras placed much more intimately. She moved her chair up, too. 

“‘Yes, sir,’” Michael said, sliding his palms up Alex’s thighs. 

Alex put his hands over Michael’s, and ad libbed, “Keep those hands where I can see them.”

This time, Alex’s zipper came down smoothly, and Maria liked what her cameras were picking up. Michael was a natural at sucking cock, so it was no surprise he did it well for the cameras, too, eyes open and cheeks hollowed. Soon, Alex’s hands were in his hair, and he was moaning, on the brink before pulling out and painting his face with cum—this production company loved its cumshots, and Michael stuck his tongue out for it just right. She got a great shot of Michael licking his lips and smiling sidelong, hungry, at Alex before Maria said, “Cut! That’s a wrap for lunch!” 

Maria took the baby wipes from the makeup gal and threw a robe over Michael’s shoulders herself, guiding Michael to his dressing room so they could be alone. “How you doing, baby? You guys are printing gold out there for me.” 

Michael huffed as he wiped his face, and Alex, who had followed them, blanched for a second. “Oh? I didn’t know you and he were—” 

“Together?” Maria bit her lip, beckoning Alex inside Michael’s dressing room with a wave. 

Alex, in his silk robe, took one look at Michael before accepting her invitation and following them inside. “Yeah, I—didn’t know.” 

“I’m not the jealous type, if you’re worried. Hard to be in this line of work,” Maria said.

“I expect so. I admire your work, Ms. DeLuca, ah, though I’ve seen more of your behind the camera work than your in front of the camera stuff, if you know what I mean.” 

“That’s the stuff I’m proudest of,” Maria shrugged, “the rest just pays the bills. And call me Maria, please.” 

She sat Michael in a chair in front of the mirror, wiping his face up a little better before kissing him. 

“You’re really gonna make me wait to come, aren’t you?” Michael sighed, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

“Mmmaybe,” Maria teased. Jealous, she was not. Controlling, she absolutely was. “I’d tell you to go take a cold shower, but then we’d have to put you in make up again.” 

There was a plate of sandwiches waiting for them, and some fruit, and sparkling water. But no one was hungry. 

Maria couldn’t stop noticing how Alex and Michael couldn’t stop noticing each other. “Help yourself, Mr. Manes.” 

“Alex, please.” 

“Alex. Help yourself. To...more than just the sandwiches.” Maria ordinarily didn’t mix business with pleasure, but this was too good to pass up. “If you like.” 

“I thought you weren’t letting him come?” 

“I’ll allow it, if you’re interested. He’s got a very short refractory period, I’m not worried.” She leaned her hip against the back of the couch, able to see them both in the mirror. “Do you mind if I watch?” 

Now Alex turned fully to look at her like she was stupid. 

Maria laughed. “Fair. That’s fair.” 

Alex stepped behind Michael’s chair, and Michael sat up. 

“You okay with this? If I touch you?” 

“Am I  _ okay  _ with this? Yes!” Michael panted, sitting up, untying his robe. He was still wearing those cowboy boots and made a delicious picture, knees spread wide, begging with his eyes. 

“You want a tissue?” Maria asked. 

Alex shook his head. “I’m a good catch.” 

Maria cackled. 

“Uhh,” Michael said, brain flatlining. If Alex had said this while they were filming it might have ruined the whole take, because he was so completely unable to be sexy right now it wasn’t even funny.

Alex didn’t tease much, touching him. He didn’t make it look good, either, like they both knew he could, but gave him exactly what  _ felt  _ good, instead. Michael’s reactions were appreciative, not at all fake. He gripped the arms of the chair and whined, throwing his head back as Alex bit into the side of his neck. 

“Oh, don’t—” Maria began, but too late, as Michael was already coming. 

True to his word, Alex caught most of it instead of stroking Michael through it, which half-ruined his orgasm, making Michael only want more. Michael whined, but Alex ignored him. 

“Sorry, don’t what?” 

“His neck. We’re gonna need to cover that,” Maria said, stepping behind Alex and brushing her thumb over the teeth marks. Michael was still panting, grinning up at both of them, looking deliciously disheveled. He looked like he had ascended. 

“Oh, shit!” Alex laughed, wiping his hands off on a napkin. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…” 

Maria smiled. “He has that effect.”

“I got carried away… Sorry, I really thought you were going to wave me off your guy. Everyone has limits, it’s fine.” 

“No, no,” Maria said, running her fingers through Michael’s hair. He tipped his head back to kiss her hand. “I mean, we do have limits, that limit is anything where we’re not honest with each other. If you two want to get up to an extracurriculars...” 

“As long as you’re there to watch?” Alex asked. 

“As long as I know about it.” Maria corrected, with a shrug. “But I like watching.” 

She peered at the mark on Michael’s neck. “We’ll film around it until we can block a neck bite into the scene.”

“I like the way you think, Maria.” Alex chuckled. “And, for the record, I like it when you watch.” 

“You know,” Michael ventured, finally getting his voice back. “I think we work well together. Like this. The three of us…” 

Alex considered Maria, then Michael, and nodded. “I do think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 

“Might need to try some extracurriculars to be sure, though,” Maria said. 

Alex nodded out to the studio. “Consider this my audition.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteenth and fifteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021, using two prompts, "Supernova" and "Rapture." 
> 
> Dedicated to Ladynox and Kat who came up with this great idea, based on how excited we are that Heather is directing in Season 3!! 🙌


End file.
